


What the Water Gave Me

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He officially hated witches. With their sleek hair and curling mouths and sharp, hawk-like eyes. And their zapping, gut writhing, leg splitting apart, tentacle making pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water Gave Me

This is one of those weeks when Stiles Stilinski hated his life. Not just felt a little grumpy but genuinely _abhorred_ it. 

He was part fish.

Or, part octopus, if you were being particular.

He was a Ocoto-man. Or as the bestiary stolen from Allison's grandfather had so eloquently put it a "chalenas". And it sucked. He had no junk. No legs. No feet. Instead they had been replaced by a slick mess of writhing, strangely uncontrollable black and white almost zebra striped tentacles. Certain parts of his upper body had changed too, his eyes had gotten a strange glaze to them, a protective sheen and his pupils had dilated so much his eyes were practically black, which made everything outside of water kind of painful to look at. His blunt, square teeth had been replaced with sharp, almost cone shaped teeth that could crunch through shells and bones and rip meat to pieces. His nails had sharpened, strengthened and refined to points not unlike talons. He felt like a strange hodgepodge of human and creature and it was like an existential crisis wrapped up in burning annoyance.

He officially hated witches. With their sleek hair and curling mouths and sharp, hawk-like eyes. And their zapping, gut writhing, leg splitting apart, tentacle making pain. 

Not to mention he couldn't have sex, which, for a seventeen year old boy with an active sex life and very sexually satisfying boyfriend who had added stamina and a need to please, well... He heaved out a sigh again and rubbed his the heels of his palms under his eyes as he took broad breast-strokes through the water of Jackson's pool to settle in the shallow end, atop the strange squishy, solid, rubbery mess of his tentacles. 

Had he mentioned recently how much he _hated_ this?

Ducking below the surface of the water when he heard the door to the patio when it open, Stiles let himself sink into the salt water and recluse to a shadowy part of the pool. He felt the vibrations of feet moving down the tile steps across the water and then the splash of something hitting the water. Something fast. His eyes opened and he watched as a glimmer of orange darted through the water confused and surged after it. His mouth clenched down on the koi and broke the surface, chewing through bone as he felt the wriggle of the fish still and made quick work of his meal as he wade-walked his way toward the stairs where Jackson was perched, waist down in water. 

Jackson watched him as he pulled himself onto the steps beside him, hauling up a wave of water with him. Stiles gave him a grin that would have been wide on any other day but right now it felt kind of awkward with too wrong teeth. "Thanks."

"No problem, how are you adjusting?"

Stiles shrugged, wishing he could put the feeling into words. "Probably about the same as you when you first accepted you were something other than human."

A somber look fell over Jackson's face and he nodded slowly, eyes tracking over Stiles' form. "I had you there for that." 

"And I have you here for this." 

A smile turned Jackson's look around and he pressed the flat of their palms together in a way that was significant in more ways than one before releasing Stile's hand with a laugh as he looked down at his leg and rose a brow. "Damn things are curious, aren't they?"

Stiles looked down and groaned, watching as two slick tentacles wrapped around Jackson's thigh, brushing over his naked hips. He felt like smacking them for being bad, for acting on their own. He knew they partially acted on a subconscious level and figured they must have been picking up on his sexual frustration and were engaging his 'mate'. "Sorry."

"No problem, if you're after something, you could have just asked."

"I'm a fucking cephalopod, how was I supposed to act? 'Hey baby, want to take a ride on my tentacles?'"

Snorting, Jackson shook his head and rubbed his hand over Stiles' sheered hair. "Well, I _am_ a lizard."

"Only on the weekend." 

Jackson lightly tugged his leg free and moved deeper into the water, eyes on Stiles, who watched him with a sort of wide eyed mixture of horror and fascination before pursuing. He let his boyfriend take him into his arms and succumbed to his deep, biting kisses. He felt his back hit the wall and his hands moved into Jackson's hair, and he did his best to mind the sharpness of his nails and teeth as they kissed. Jackson grunted, raking a hand down Stiles' side, thumbs pressing to where the merge with human and octopus started, running the pad of his thumbs over the slit of Stiles' gills. Stiles' mouth fell open and his hips swiveled, rolling forward in a rush. 

"Oh, _Jesus_."

"Weird?"

"A bit, but good. It's... The texture is..." Jackson bit at Stiles' neck, stabbing forward with his hips and Stiles choked out a noise, opening his eyes to look hazily between them. Most of his limbs, six of them, it seemed, had wrapped themselves around Jackson's upper legs, forcing them wide as Jackson thrust into the tangled mess for desperate friction. One had slickly and possessively wrapped itself around Jackson's waist, the tip undulating oddly and caressing over the skin it could reach. 

Stiles closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to extend his brain out to bring in the sensations of them. They came in faint, pleased flashes of slick, hot, pulsating wetness. He moaned loudly when the sensations besieged him and let his mouth hang slack when he felt the other, the missing eighth _coil_. Jackson gave a low, almost animal hiss and sagged onto Stiles. His hands slipped over Stiles' wet skin, gripping at an arm desperately and at his shoulder. 

"Oh my God, it's wrapped... And it's contracting around me." His teeth bit down on Stiles' neck and Stiles' hand slid down Jackson's body, slipping between his forced open legs and his hand rubbed over the skin of Jackson's cock that wasn't enveloped in a tentacle. A howl left Jackson and his nails bit into Stiles' skin before he pressed into Stiles' chest, hands moving down Stiles' sides lazily to brush over Stiles' gills again. Stiles gave a sensitized shiver and with enough concentration managed to make it so the tentacles wrapped around Jackson's middle, almost cradling him to his body. 

"You're going to have sucker marks all over you." Stiles' murmured lazily, looking at the patches of red welts on Jackson's skin. 

"S'not so bad. Felt really good."

"Didn't think you'd find fish sexy."

Jackson made a noise not unlike a scoff and lightly smacked Stiles on the back of the head before wrapping their hands together, pressing their palms flat. "Shut up." 

Stiles nodded wordlessly, eyes falling closed and went adrift as he felt the water vibrate with Jackson's legs treading water to keep them afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> Special amazing, amazing thanks to [Chao](http://chaotic-reactions.tumblr.com) for making a [Stiles fanart](http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y288/Wilhelmina_Lawrence/MerStiles.jpg) to go with this fic!


End file.
